The invention relates to a device for assaying uranium and/or thorium in ore specimens in concentrations exceeding approx. 20 ppm by means of the energy dispersive X-ray fluorescence technique.
A detailed description of the analytical techniques presently employed in uranium ore analysis with extensive literature references is found in the book "Kernchemie in Einzeldarstellungen," vol. 5, by Herbert Sorantin, Verlag Chemie 1975. The techniques employed range from X-ray spectrometry, gamma- and alpha-spectrometry through chromatography, gravimetry and polarography up to spectro-photometry and fluorimetry.
The techniques described and used, respectively, have the following drawbacks from the point of view of ore analysis:
extensive preparation and small quantities of the specimens PA1 long span of time between sampling and analtyical result PA1 depending on the technique used, dependency of the analytical error on the matrix composition, the ore age, or the subjective decision of the person carrying out the analysis.